


The Pet

by EdgyTrashCan



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Collars, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tentacles (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Ectobiology, Fresh Sans - Freeform, Horror Sans - Freeform, Hypnotism, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pussy teasing, Self-Indulgent, Underfresh - Freeform, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 02:24:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10652988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdgyTrashCan/pseuds/EdgyTrashCan
Summary: Sour fucks his little pet Fresh raw. A request.-------'But Fresh loved this.He loved his master. He loved his cock. He loved the bloody smell, and the decay of meat between his teeth.He loved to be a slut.He wanted masters love.He wanted to marry master.Fuck him. Be mated by him.To have his babies.





	The Pet

**Author's Note:**

> Sour= Horrortale Sans
> 
> Just a fan fiction I wrote as a gift for a good friend since he likes my other works -3- love ya my man.

When he had found Fresh, he had been a dripping tantalizing mess of blood. Mostly because he had hit him in the head with a blunt log, but the blood and smell had been...Wonderful. The taste of the sweet crimson musk as he cleaned him, had been the best he'd ever tasted.

He slowly walked into the room where he kept his perfect little prize and turned on the light, he was naked as usual and strapped into the chair. No magic anymore, not with him keeping his magic, as well as his host's away from him. He had been using a very special method. Hypnosis. He would slowly drag out the TV every single day, and Fresh's mouth would water at the very sight of the machine that brought him pleasure.

That's all that Sour would let him know for now. Pleasure.  Not to mention the blow to the head had damaged him pretty badly, and hypnosis with a concussion...Well you probably see the problem.

Sour connected the wires to his soul as his pussy had already formed. Aww how cute, he'll humor the lil guy. He gently pumped his fingers into Fresh now, feeling the warm wet tight entrance. He had yet to even use the tight little special hole. Didn't keep his little pet from begging though. "M-Mah...Master...Please..." He thrust his hips towards his hand, the tips barely poking at the thin wall at the back of his magic. It caused the little whore to moan.

"P-Please! I'll be good! I want master to take me finally!" Sour only smirked as he licked up his neck to his chin, starting to finger him faster. "A-AAH! YES!" Fresh's head tipped back as he finger fucked him, Sour curled his fingers upwards to stroke the little bit of nerves he knew was on the other side of that magic.

Fresh mewled, panted, and grinded into his fingers, he just...couldn't cum yet. "M-Maaaasssttteer~!" He let out, his eyes tearing up as he tried to get himself to cum. Sour finally us let out a little snicker, "Cum my little toy." And he did, the warm purple fluids pouring out all over Sours hand. He slipped his fingers out now, looking at the strands of the liquid as Fresh panted and came down from his orgasm. He paused, shoving his fingers into his mouth to clean them. 

Then Sour cruely turned on the machine. It whirled to life stimulating his magic and feeding him lies as he let out a screech at his overstimulated soul throbbed. Sour kissed his head before leaving him there. He knew he had broken his Fresh enough, but he had to make sure...

 

* * *

 

The collar he had bought his little Fresh fit perfectly. The little thing would stimulate Fresh's magic from time to time, allowing him to play with himself while Sour wasn't home, and Fresh knew he was allowed to cum since Sour had given him permission. He was busy riding his own fingers with all his might, tongues hanging out as the soul inside his eye quivered. 

Then the door swung open and there he was. "Master!" Fresh keened in excitement. Today would be the day master would take his virginity and make him feel so good! He drooled, just imagining that thick warm cock inside if him. He wanted it, and so he sat back and lewdly spread his weeping entrance. "Please! I want masters cock! I want to feel it for the first time!" 

Sour laughed at the look of his little slut. He then bent down, "fucking cunt...you've been at it all day thinking about my dick haven't you..." his bloody smile widened at the very thought. Especially of marking his little pet. He pushed down Fresh and he made an excited little pant. 

He then gripped his bare bones, pulling out his long and deep red dick. It had to be huge, with long spines down the whole thing. Fresh gulped, but also he could feel more liquid dribbling out at the very thought of master hurting him. 

And master did. He roughly dug his claws into Fresh as he wormed the head of his cock into his entrance, the repeated fingering had made it much easier to slip inside...but it was still a tight fit. He slowly started to thrust in, and Fresh teared up as he felt the slow burn inside of him. He loved it though. Even when it tore the little thin barrier of magic. A sharp gasp hitting him as a bit of magic fluid just added to the warm slick.

Then the first spine hit him. No...it wasn't hard as he thought It would be. It was soft and scraped just right at the top of his magic. Brushing every nerve as it entered him,  and he couldn't help it, he came. "M-Master! I love masters cock! More!" He whimpered out as he made it to the second spine. His overstemulated magic being toyed with again as it brushed over him, causing a whimper and an aborted moan to escape his mouth. 

Then the last spine brushed over it again, and he whined, ready to be wrecked as he bit his own hand gently. His thin legs wrapped around his waist even as he tries to get him to fuck. He stays still though. He gathers Freshs hands and velcros them together before biting him on the shoulder. A spray of warm marrow coating his mouth and throat as Fresh screamed in pain. 

Then he pulled out and thrust harshly into him making it die off and gurgle into a moan. He set a harsh pace for the recently deflowered virgin. Making blood, fluid, and screams of pleasure mixed with pain leak out of his body. He had cum at least three more times on his masters cock before passing out.

But Fresh loved this.

He loved his master. He loved his cock. He loved the bloody smell, and the decay of meat between his teeth. 

He loved to be a slut.

He wanted masters love. 

He wanted to marry master.

Fuck him. Be mated by him.

To have his babies.

 


End file.
